The More You Ruv Someone
by Chiharu Yuizaki
Summary: Hermione explains to Harry the thin line between love and hate in a song with Ron dancing in the background. HPDM implied


Title: The More You Ruv Someone

Rating: T (but there are some dark scenes)

Summary: Hermione explains to Harry the thin line between love and hate in a song with Ron dancing in the background. HP/DM implied

Disclaimer: The title and the song comes from Avenue Q's The More You Ruv Someone. Harry Potter isn't mine either.

Author's Notes: The Songfics seemed to be getting popular lately so I've decided to make a new one. This is another song from Avenue Q's CD. I love the music in that play. It always manages to bring a smile to my face. Hope you guys like it too.

* * *

Harry Potter entered the Gryffindor Common Room and slammed the door behind him, his best friend Ronald Weasley barely making it in. Ron shook his head as he sat down next to Hermione who merely raised her brow in question. Chances are, whatever it is that Harry was feeling, he was bound to let it out any minute.

"THAT DAMN MALFOY!" Harry roared, slamming down his book on the table, making it creak and spilling Hermione's ink stand unto her parchments. "I'm going to kill him! I will, just watch me Hermione; I'll kill that bloody prick!"

With a casual, almost boring flick of her wand, the ink disappeared from the foot long parchment and was magically placed back in the bottle. Hermione looked at Ron whom was also red in the face but was much calmer compared to Harry. "What did he do now?" she asked carelessly.

Harry turned to her with glaring daggers and Hermione could practically see the steam coming out of his nose. If she hadn't known any better, she would have laughed. Harry spoke with fever. "That bastard stole the pitch for the whole week!"

"The what?" she asked completely confused.

"The Quidditch pitch! He's reserved it for the whole week! And it's not by accident so don't say it Hermione!" He cried in anger; spit practically flying from his mouth. "You know as well as every damn student it the school that we play Slytherin this Saturday! THAT DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN ARGH!"

This time, Hermione couldn't help but give a small laugh. If there was anything that Malfoy could have done to get Harry's attention, this was it. Everybody knows that Harry gets off his rocker when it comes to Quidditch. Mix that in with Draco Malfoy and you have a recipe for disaster.

Harry glared at her. "Why the bloody Merlin are you laughing at me for?"

"You know Harry, sometimes, love is where you hate the person most." she spoke with conviction.

"Huh?" Harry asked her stupidly.

Hermione shook her head and looked at Ron, motioning for him to follow her lead. She cleared her throat and somewhere in the back ground, music started playing.

Out of the blue, a microphone appeared and she sang.

Hermione sang.

"The more you love someone,  
The more you want to kill 'em.  
The more you love someone,  
The more he makes you cry."

Harry stared at Hermione as if she had grown ten heads with little sprouts and zits. The image of Ron in the top hat and penguin suit still embedded in his head as the red head spun around the room.

Though you try  
To make peace  
With them and loving,  
That's why you love so strong  
You want to make him die!

And as Hermione emphasized this by stomping her foot, Harry saw Ron start doing a little dance in the background, behind Hermione.

The more you love someone,  
The more he makes you crazy.  
The more you love someone,  
The more you wish him dead!

"Hermione, err... what does this have to do with Quidditch?" he asked, rather scared and nervously

Hermione ignored him as if he didn't exist anymore as she continued singing. Harry thought that the only thing missing was if she were to take off her clothes to reveal some sort of kinky outfit underneath like in a cabaret.

Sometimes you look at him  
And only selfish and sleazy,  
And you want a bludger bat  
For hitting him on his head!

Harry shook his head. Truth be told, he didn't care about the pitch anymore. He was just scared, with not knowing what will happen next.

"Love..." Hermione sang perfectly, and then, noticing Harry shaking in a corner, scared witless, she held out her hand. "C'mon Harry, sing it with me!"

Harry shook his hand. "No thanks..."

Hermione glared daggers. "Sing it with ME!"

"Okay..."

"Love..." she sang.

"Love..." Harry cried.

"And hate..." She continued.

"A-and ha-hate..." Harry sobbed.

"They're like two brothers"

"They- they're li-like t-tw-two brothers... please stop Hermione..."

"Who go on a date!"

"Ron help me! Urk!" he cried as Hermione grabbed the back of his neck, motioning to the mike. "Who- go- go on a da-date. What?"

Hermione let go of him and he ran for cover under the table but he could still see Ron trying to break dance as Hermione continued her song.

"Where one of them goes,  
the other one follows  
If you invited love  
He'll also bring sorrows"

"Ah, yes." Ron spoke for the first time, but not before attempting a pirouette.

Hermione looked at him and smiled before continuing.

"The more you love someone,  
The more you want to kill 'em.  
Loving and killing  
Fits like hand in glove!"

"Hand in glove." Ron continued.

As Hermione placed the mike close to her lips, reaching her decrescendo, she looked at Harry with a smile.

So if there is someone  
You are wanting so  
To kill 'em.  
You go and find him.  
And you get him.  
And you no kill him.  
'Cause chances good"

"He is your love." both Hermione and Ron sang together, the music in the background starting to fade and the microphone vanishing out of thin air.

Harry stared at the two of them before getting whacked in the head by a grinning Ron.

"Do you get what were saying, mate?" he asked, acting as if he hadn't just tried to break dance and dance an interpretive ballet performance all into the span of no less than three minutes.

"Are you saying I love Draco Malfoy?" he asked, somewhat revolted.

"Precisely!" cried Hermione happily. "Now you go and tell your Drakey-poo how much you adore him and shag like a couple of rabbits in heat, okay!" she cried, pushing Harry out of the Common Room and closing the painting door behind her.

Harry shook his head. "I so do not like Draco Malfoy! Never! Those two have gone bonkers. Sure, I mean, Malfoy's hot and sexy and he's got that gorgeous hair and he's err.. really good with a broom but that doesn't mean I love him!" He spoke to himself, not noticing the figure that bumped into him.

"Oops. Sorry, are you-" but before he could finish, the other person spoke.

Draco Malfoy stood up and looked at him.

"Hello, Potter. Madam Hooch said you wanted to speak with me?" he said as he gave Harry a most seductive smile indeed.

_want more? want to know what happens next? review me and I'll update...maybe._

* * *


End file.
